Happy Birthday Hinata
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sebuah cerita persembahan untuk ultah Hinata-hime. Maaf telat hehehe


**Akhirnya setelah cuti beberapa hari Nai kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. Cerita ini Nai persembahkan dalam rangka ulang tahun Uzumaki Hinata, telat dua hari nggak apa-apa lah ya, hehe..**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini merupakan salah satu dari hari-hari di penghujung tahun. Atau bisa disebut juga hari-hari menjelang penyambutan awal tahun. Seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, setelah perayaan natal dan menjelang perayaan tahun baru, suasana di kota ini tampak meriah. Berbagai embel-embel terpasang di setiap ruas jalan, beberapa rumah dan gedung juga tampak berbeda dengan hiasan warna warni yang menempel.

Berbeda dengan sekolah maupun institusi pemerintah yang lain yang memiliki hari libur pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu, kepolisian termasuk jajaran institusi pemerintah yang memiliki waktu kerja selama 24 jam kali 7 hari dalam seminggu alias tidak memiliki hari libur. Terlebih lagi salah satu divisi di institusi tersebut, yaitu divisi pengaturan lalu lintas. Di saat yang lain bekerja sedikit santai, divisi ini justru sedang bekerja keras. Penyebabnya adalah arus lalu lintas yang mendadak padat di kota ini. Perubahan ini terjadi sejak beberapa hari sebelum Natal dan biasanya berakhir setelah liburan tahun baru selesai.

Di salah satu persimpangan jalan terpadat di kota ini tampak bermacam-macam kendaraan bermotor yang sedang melaju. Sebagian besar kendaraan bermotor tersebut adalah kendaraan dengan plat nomor luar kota. Biasanya kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut berisikan warga kota lain yang hendak berlibur di kota ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Konoha termasuk kota kecil yang menawarkan berbagai keindahan alam di dalamnya. Selain itu, kuliner di kota ini juga termasuk _the most wanted culinary_ di seluruh negara.

Di persimpangan itulah seorang polisi wanita tengah bekerja keras mengarahkan arus lalu lintas agar tetap terkendali. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak menampilkan sandi-sandi lalu lintas yang tentu saja telah diketahui setiap pengguna jalan. Jika ada pengguna jalan yang tidak mengerti sandi tersebut, bisa dipastikan dia belum lulus ujian mengemudi. Untung saja saat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, karena jika tidak mungkin peluh sudah terlihat membanjiri wajah putih polisi wanita tersebut. Meski sudah cukup lama berada di tempatnya berdiri, tanda-tanda kelelahan sama sekali tidak muncul di wajah cantiknya. Justru senyuman manis selalu bertengger di bibirnya, oh dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang menjadi _blush on_ alami pada pipinya, terlebih disebabkan karena dinginnya cuaca saat ini. Iris mata _amethyst_ tak henti-hentinya menyipit, terdorong oleh tulang pipi gembulnya. Bisa dipastikan semacet apapun keadaan di jalan saat ini, tidak ada pengguna jalan yang merasa kesal. Tentu saja bukan? Jika kita disuguhi pemandangan cantik yang bisa bikin hati kelepek-kelepek seperti itu, rasanya semua capek dan penat yang ada akan langsung luntur.

Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi sesuatu yang cukup menarik perhatian sang polisi. Sebuah mobil _silver_ melaju menuju tempatnya berdiri. Bukan mobil bagus itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi saat matanya mendapati lampu lalu lintas menyala merah ketika mobil itu melaju. Dengan gerakan cepat dan gesit, wanita itu berusaha menghentikan laju mobil yang cukup tinggi itu. Beruntung reflek yang dimiliki si pengemudi cukup bagus dan rem mobil yang dikendarainya cukup pakem sehingga pengemudi itu bisa menghentikan mobilnya tepat di hadapan polisi wanita itu.

Sang polisi berjalan ke sisi jendela pengemudi dan mengetuknya pelan hingga kaca jendela mulai turun menampilkan sosok paruh baya si pengemudi.

"Selamat siang." Sapaan ramah terdengar dari bibir wanita tersebut.

"Ya selamat siang."

"Boleh saya melihat SIM dan STNK nya?"

Pengemudi itu hanya menatap malas wanita di hadapannya. Sambil mendesah pelan dia menjawab.

"Saya sedang buru-buru jadi saya tidak membawanya. Bisa nanti saja kita urus ini?"

"Mohon maaf, tetapi Anda baru saja melakukan pelanggaran."

"Pelanggaran apa?"

"Anda menerobos lampu merah yang tengah menyala di perempatan depan."

"Kan saya sudah bilang kalau saya buru-buru."

Polisi wanita itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. Hal seperti ini memang kadang terjadi, ketika seseorang yang tidak mau mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahan yang mereka perbuat di jalan raya dan mereka akan menggunakan alasan apapun demi bisa selamat dari cengkeraman hukum.

"Baiklah, apakah Anda sedang membawa istri Anda yang akan melahirkan? Atau anak Anda yang sakit?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Saya sedang terburu-buru ke toko buku karena hari ini tepat rilisnya Icha-Icha Series terbaru. Kalau terlambat nanti bisa kehabisan."

 **Twitch!**

Kedutan muncul di dahi sang wanita. Alasan macam apa itu? Jika laki-laki itu beralasan akan mengantar istri yang sakit atau alasan semacam itu, mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkan kembali kesalahan yang diperbuat laki-laki itu. Lah ini?

Senyum yang baru saja bertengger di bibir mungil itu dengan cepat menghilang. Tatapan mata yang lembut itu kini berubah tajam, seakan hendak menelan bulat-bulat mangsanya di depan sana.

"Anda ikut saya ke pos polisi! Sekarang!"

"Hei nona, saya sedang terburu-buru, apa kau tidak mendengarnya tadi?"

"Saya tidak mau tahu, Anda melanggar peraturan lalu lintas dan harus mempertanggungjawabkannya sekarang."

Laki-laki itu masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hei, saya ini seorang pejabat Nona, apa kau yakin akan menilangku?"

 **Twitch! Twitch!**

Kali ini dua kedutan yang muncul di dahi putih sang polisi.

"Saya tidak peduli Tuan, Anda seorang pejabat atau Anda seorang Raja sekalipun karena peraturan berlaku bagi seluruh warga tanpa pandnag bulu."

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan, mungkin mengumpat dalam hati sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah sang polisi menuju ke pos.

.

.

.

Perlahan motor _matic_ berwarna biru menepi, menempatkan diri di barisan motor yang tertata rapi. Pengemudinya turun dengan anggun, meletakkan helmnya di kaca spion dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat parkir. Raut lelah kini sedikit terlihat di wajah ayunya meski senyum manis tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya. Ia senang dan bangga karena hari ini bisa menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ia juga berharap bisa selalu melaksanakan tugas nya dengan penuh tanggung jawab dan tidak mengecewakan institusi tempatnya bekerja. Bagaimanapun institusi ini adalah rumah kedua bagi dirinya.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat, Kantor Kepolisian Pusat. Tangannya meraih topi dinasnya yang ia simpan di dalam tas dan mulai memakainya. Baru saja beberapa langkah, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata."

Wanita itu menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berrambut _silver_ tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, Toneri-senpai. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Lancar seperti biasa, senpai."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, terkada mendapatkan lirikan dan bisik-bisik dari beberapa anggota lain yang tengah mereka lewati.

" _Aww.. mereka serasi sekali.."_

" _Ugh.. Padahal aku kan juga mengincar Toneri-senpai."_

Dan ucapan-ucapan lain yang tentu saja mereka abaikan. Ketika hendak memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka ke ruangan divisi mereka, sebuah suara berat menginterupsi.

"Brigadir Hyuuga Hinata."

Keduanya menoleh dan langsung memasang sikap hormat.

"Siap Pak!"

"Ikut saya ke ruangan!"

"Siap Pak!"

Sejenak Hinata menatap penuh tanya pada seniornya yang hanya dijawab dengan endikan bahu. Hinata mengikuti laki-laki paruh baya dengan bulu lebat memenuhi tepi wajahnya. Mereka memasuki sebuah pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan

 **Ka. Sat Lalu Lintas**

 **Komisaris Polisi Sarutobi Asuma**

Hinata sempat merasa kekhawatiran melanda dirinya. Tidak biasanya seorang anggota dipanggil seorang diri di kantor atasan kecuali jika anggota tersebut telah melakukan kesalahan. Hinata menjadi sedikit panik, berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi apa kesalahannya.

"Ehem.."

Deheman dari sang atasan menyadarkan Hinata.

"Siap Pak!"

"Duduklah!"

Dengan sedikit ketakutan Hinata duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan sang atasan yang saat ini mulai menyalakan rokoknya. Oh, sepertinya Hinata bertambah panik karena bagaimanapun ia tidak suka dengan asap rokok.

"Bagaimana tugasmu hari ini?"

"Siap! Lancar Pak."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ti-tidak Pak."

Asuma meletakkan rokoknya di asbak kemudian mengaitkan jemari tangannya dan menjadikannya penopang dagu.

"Apa kau menilang seseorang hari ini?"

Hinata mengernyit bingung sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang kau tilang?" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak Pak. Dia sama sekali tidak membawa tanda pengenalnya. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi."

Asuma menghela nafas dalam dan memandang lembut gadis yang merupakan murid kesayangan istrinya di SMA dulu.

"Lengkapnya dia adalah Kolonel Hatake Kakashi, komandan resimen yang membawahi beberapa batalyon infanteri di prefektur kita."

Hinata membelalakkan mata opalnya lebar-lebar. Raut keterkejutan jelas menaungi wajah ayunya. Sejenak kemudian ia menghela nafas dalam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Siap salah Pak!" ujarnya lirih.

Asuma hanya tersenyum lembut menatap anggotanya. Betapa ia mengerti wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang polisi yang jujur dan tegas. Hinata tidak pernah membedakan status apapun yang dimiliki oleh pelanggar peraturan. Dulu Asuma sempat sangsi dengan ketegasan wanita ini, mengingat sang istri selalu bercerita bahwa Hinata adalah anak yang pendiam dan baik hati, terlalu baik malah hingga terkadang kebaikannya dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Hinata juga tipikal gadis yang pemaaf. Tetapi ternyata semenjak bergabung dengan kepolisian, Hinata mampu bersikap tegas tanpa meninggalkan sisi lemah lembutnya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan Hinatalah anggota kesatuannya yang paling tegas.

"Seandainya Kolonel Hatake tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku tidak akan bertindak. Tetapi satu jam yang lalu dia datang ke sini dan marah-marah."

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyesali sikapnya yang menilang pria itu. Yang membuatnya menyesal adalah mengapa pria mesum itu seorang kolonel? Mesum? _Hell yeah_. Bukankah konsumen novel semacam Icha-Icha series itu adalah orang mesum? Oh sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu karena yang harus ia pikirkan adalah hukuman apa yang akan dia terima akibat sikap tegasnya.

.

.

.

Derap kaki kecil itu mengayun seirama dengan nafas teratur yang keluar masuk hidung mungilnya. Kedua tangannya juga ikut bergerak demi keseimbangan tubuhnya saat berlari. Berlari? Ya gadis itu tengah berlari mengelilingi sebuah lapangan luas. Meski udara cukup dingin tetapi peluh terlihat menetes di dahi gadis tersebut. Selain disebabkan oleh kegiatan fisiknya yang sudah cukup menguras tenaga, juga disebabkan seragam dinas yang tengah ia pakai saat ini. Oh mengapa gadis itu tidak terlebih dahulu mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih menyerap keringat dan nyaman dipakai?

" _Kolonel Hatake hanya memintamu berlari mengelilingi lapangan selama 10 kali."_

 _Hinata menghela nafas lega sebelum Asuma mematahkan kelegaannya dengan seringaian._

" _Bukan lapangan kita, Hyuuga, tetapi lapangan infanteri di resimen mereka."_

Cih! Hinata mendecih, dalam hati mengeluarkan kalimat umpatan dan rutukan untuk kolonel mesum yang kurang kerjaan itu. Apa maksudnya memberikan hukuman semacam itu? Apa ia mau balas dendam dengan sengaja mempermalukan Hinata? Tentu saja Hinata merasa dipermalukan karena sekarang ia tengah berlari di daerah kekuasaan mereka, dengan baju seragam yang sama sekali berbeda, bahkan menjadi tontonan. Hinata bukannya tidak tahu, tetapi memang pura-pura tidak tahu ketika beberapa kepala dengan rambut cepak nongol dari jendela kamar asrama yang membelakangi lapangan tempatnya berlari.

Grrhhh!

Hinata bersumpah dalam hati kalau sepupunya sudah kembali ke Jepang, ia akan minta diajari jurus beladiri andalan klan Hyuuga. Demi membalaskan dendam pada kolonel mesum berrambut perak itu.

Hinata kini tengah berdiri sambil berjalan pelan setelah meyelesaikan putaran terakhirnya. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafas, ia menahan keinginan untuk duduk. Setelah dirasa otot-otot kakinya mulai rileks, barulah ia duduk di tepi lapangan. Matanya memejam selama beberapa menit sebelum instingnya merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain. Perlahan ia rasakan sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Saat ia hendak berreaksi, tubuhnya telah dikunci sehingga tidak bisa melakukan pergerakan. Si pelaku membawa tubuhnya berdiri.

"Jangan takut! Aku tidak berbahaya. Atau belum-" bisikan itu terdengar seperti ejekan baginya, namun entah mengapa Hinata hanya menurut saat tubuhnya dibawa melangkah.

Setelah cukup lama melangkah, tangan itu mulai melepaskan matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya Hinata tidak langsung membuka mata, namun begitu membukanya mata _amethyst_ itu justru terbuka lebar.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO HINATAAAA!"

Satu persatu dipandangnya orang-orang yang telah berkumpul di depannya. Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Hanabi dan pacarnya, Kompol Asuma dan Kurenai sensei, Matsuri, Toneri-senpai dan teman-temannya yang lain di kepolisian, seorang wanita berrambut merah panjang dan seorang pria berrambut kuning-err sepertinya Hinata pernah melihatnya- kemudian kolonel mesum itu dan beberapa pria berrambut cepak di belakangnya.

Hinata tersenyum haru sebelum meneteskan air matanya. Sedikit banyak ia mulai bisa membaca keadaan. Bahwa hukuman yang ia terima baru saja adalah salah satu prosesi dari kejutan yang diberikan padanya.

"Arigato.. Terimakasih semuanya. Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Hinata bingung, memangnya ada hubungan apa orangtuanya dengan kolonel Hatake hingga melibatkan pria itu dalam acara kejutan ini? Atau Kompol Asuma yang memintanya? Pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya terjawab begitu ia merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang di hadapannya.

"Happy birthday Hinata."

Suara berat yang menyeretnya kemari itu membuatnya mendongakkan kepala, memandang wajah berkumis seorang pria berrambut kuning dan bermata biru. Ng.. Kumis? Rambut kuning? Mata biru?

"Na-Naruto senpai?" ujar Hinata tak percaya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Saat ini semua yang hadir tengah duduk di sebuah aula utama yang cukup luas. Berbagai hidangan makanan telah disajikan bukan hanya bagi keluarga terdekat dan rekan-rekan Hinata, tetapi juga untuk para anggota kesatuan ini. Hyuuga Hiashi dan istrinya sendiri lah yang memesan _catering_ untuk menyediakan konsumsi sebanyak itu.

"Ja-jadi Naruto-senpai yang merencanakan ini?" tanya Hinata.

Semua yang hadir di sana mengangguk cepat.

"Walaupun dia sempat menyesali rencananya waktu melihat Hinata-nee berlari keliling lapangan tadi." Tambah Konohamaru.

"Wah.. Pasti karena Naruto-nii kasihan melihat Hinata-nee kelelahan ya?" tanya Hanabi.

"Bukan. Tetapi karena Hinata-nee jadi terlihat seksi dan mengundang mata jelalatan laki-laki lain jadi Nii-san malah uring-uringan."

 **Twitch!**

Hinata mendengus kasar dan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha menahan kata-kata kasar yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hinata..."

Nah itu dia tersangkanya.

"Ayo potong kuenyaa.."

Jadi ternyata setelah acara tiup lilin tadi, kuenya lupa dipotong. Hinata menoleh menghadap senpai kuningnya yang sedang tersenyum bodoh dan meletakkan kue itu di atas meja. Lalu ia mengambil pisau yang disodorkan padanya dan mulai memotong kue _tart_ yang dilapisi krim warna ungu tersebut.

Potongan pertama – Naruto tahu itu pasti untuk ibunya.

Potongan kedua – dan yang itu untuk sang Ayah.

Potongan ketiga – untuk adiknya, Hanabi.

Potongan keempat – Naruto sudah mulai antusias untuk menerimanya sebelum merasa kecewa ketika Hinata memberikannya untuk Matsuri.

Potongan kelima – Naruto kembali menelan kekecewaan saat Hinata justru memberikan kue itu untuk laki-laki berrambut _silver_ yang terlihat lebih tampan darinya.

Dan potongan-potongan berikutnya yang ternyata tidak ada satupun yang mendarat di tangannya hingga kue _tart_ itu habis.

Naruto mendesah kesal, mata birunya menatap satu persatu orang-orang spesial yang mendapatkan potongan kue dari pujaan hatinya. Oh bahkan Ayah dan Ibunya juga mendapatkan kue itu, kenapa ia tidak? Apa Hinata membencinya gara-gara ia yang mencetuskan ide untuk mengerjai wanita itu?

Naruto berjalan lunglai keluar dari aula tengah. Yang semakin membuatnya sakit hati adalah saat tak ada seorangpun yang menegur atau menghentikannya. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi lapangan tempat Hinata tadi mengistirahatkan diri setelah berlari. Naruto meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Seandainya ada lagu india yang sedang diputar, mungkin ia akan bernyanyi dan menari mengelilingi tiang yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan _pull-up._

Kemudian dirinya merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah sang kekasih hati tengah tersenyum padanya. Oh _God_ , jantungnya kini bertabuh bertalu-talu. Terlebih ketika matanya melihat sepotong kue yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ini u-untuk senpai. Te-terimakasih atas kejutannya."

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, bibirnya tersenyum kecil sebelum membentuk seringaian.

"Mana garpunya Hinata?"

"A-ah.. Tidak ada. Sudah habis tadi senpai. Pa-pakai tangan saja ya."

"Tidak! Aku punya cara yang lebih baik."

"Hah?" Hinata menatap penuh tanya pada senpainya, mulutnya menganga.

Melihat hal itu, secepat kilat tangan Naruto memasukkan potongan kue ke dalam mulut Hinata dan ia mengambilnya kembali – dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **Wuah.. Jelek jelek jelek. Nggak apa-apa lah ya daripada Nai nggak menyumbang apapun untuk ultah Hime, Nai merasa berdosa *halah.**

 **Review yaa..**


End file.
